1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercising device designed to specifically exercise either separately or together both the upper and lower abdominal muscles of a human being and, more particularly, to a design which allows for the isolation of the lower abdominal muscles while simultaneously providing adequate support for the back to allow the user to focus exclusively upon the lower abdominal muscles during exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise apparatus of the type having a bench and sturdy adjustable support assembly designed to permit the user to focus or isolate exercise on one muscle group during use is generally well-known in the art. Depending on the particular design, these apparatuses may be used alone to perform a series of related, focused exercises or to interrelate with other pieces of equipment upon which a variety of exercises may be performed. Examples of such equipment include the bench press designed to allow the user to focus on his/her arms, shoulders, and chest and the leg extension/curl bench designed to allow the user to focus on his/her legs.
Exercise equipment designed to specifically focus or isolate the abdominal muscles is also well-known in the art. However, such equipment does not provide for isolated exercising of the lower abdominal muscles or for adequate support to the lower back during such exercise. Additionally, no apparatus configured in the bench/adjustable frame arrangement allows for exercise of both the lower abdominal muscles in isolation and in combination with the upper abdominal muscles. Further, much of the equipment designed to focus exercise effort on the abdominal muscles incorporates the weight of the user as resistance and cannot, therefore, be adjusted for incorporation into a resistance training program.
Examples of the apparatus designed to specifically focus on the abdominal area include Adler, U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,736; Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,052; Grotstein, U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,126; and Hulme, U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,144. Notably, each of these devices, however adjustable, fixes the position of the user""s knees during use and requires that the user exert effort to pivot his torso toward that fixed position to execute the exercise.
An apparatus is provided for specifically exercising the lower abdominal muscles, upper abdominal muscles, or both the lower and upper abdominal muscles together in combination of a human user. The apparatus includes a frame which accommodates the upper torso of a user, and a resistance member pivotally connected to the frame on a latitudinal axis. The resistance member is capable of pivotal rotation about the axis and includes means for varying the resistance of such pivotal rotation. As such, the knees of the user can be raised and lowered above horizontal without interference.
The frame may further be supported by a supporting member. Also, a platform may be attached to the supporting member for supporting the user. Such a platform may include a seat portion fixedly attached to one end of the supporting member at a position adjacent the resistance member, as well as a back support portion attached to the support member at a position adjacent the frame. The back support portion may be pivotally connected to the supporting member on a latitudinal axis thereof located immediately adjacent the seat portion. As such, the user can rotate the back support portion above horizontal without interference, thereby exercising the upper abdominal muscles.
The resistance member may be connected to the frame or the support member, and can be connected at one side or both sides thereof.
In a further embodiment, the apparatus includes a supporting member sturdy enough to support an individual during vigorous exercise. Attached to the supporting member is a two-part adjustable articulated bench having sufficient padding for safe exercise. The bench is designed such that in one position, both parts are adjacent one another horizontal and parallel to the surface upon which the frame sits. A seat member portion of the bench is affixed to the aforementioned frame and is of sufficient dimension so that an individual can comfortably sit upon it during use. The seat member has a slot along the center longitudinal axis of the bench to allow for the pivotal rotation of the angular resistance member. The back support member of the bench is of sufficient size to support a human user from knee to head when the bench is in the horizontal position. A support rod having a plurality of apertures along its longitudinal length is attached to the bottom distal end of the back support member. The user can then articulate the back support member toward the seat member of the bench and be supported in a variety of positions by interengaging the support rod and the frame with the use of a pin.
A resistance member is attached to the top distal end of the supporting member proximate to the seat member. The resistance member is comprised of four parts. The first component is a tubular member formed into a right angle. The second component is a T-shaped padded cross piece which interengages with the first right angle member. The third component is an arc having a plurality of radially spaced apertures therein and mounted to the first angular member such that the radius between the pivot point and the apertures is constant. The fourth component of the resistance member is a mechanism with which variable resistance may be attached thereto. The user may fix the position of the resistance member during use by interengaging the arc component and the supporting member with the use of a pin.
In operation, the user can use the equipment in one of three distinct ways. First, the user can sit facing the resistance member and fixedly adjust the back support to a comfortable position. Thereafter, the user works his/her knees into the bottom of the padded cross member of the angular resistance member to isolate exercise upon the lower abdominal muscles. Second, the user, again facing the resistance member, can fix the position of the angular resistance member and using the handles attached to the back support portion of the bench member pivot, his/her torso toward the support member to work his/her upper abdominal muscles. Lastly, the user can integrate these two exercises by allowing the resistance member and back support portion to both move freely thereby simultaneously exercising both the upper and lower abdominal muscles.